A Beautiful Lie
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Droite had ignored the signs, and now, struggling with reality, she turns to her only option. THREE-SHOT. DEDICATED TO MY GOOD FRIEND, YAMI CHAOS AND KAITO.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Beautiful Lie

**Character(s):** Droite, Kaito Tenjo

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s):** Lemon, language

**Words:** 3718

**A/Ns:** A thing that I wrote after seeing the new ZEXAL opening. Took me a long time to write.

* * *

She was such an ignorant fool.

Droite was many things; friend, duelist, fighter... But none of those were involved with what she truly was. She should've seen the signs, should've recognized the differences. If she would have caught them earlier, this wouldn't have happened. Those...monsters, the ones who had told her of her true heritage, they had congratulated her on getting so close to humans. Told her that she was, by far, the best success ever achieved by their world. Told her that she needed to come be with them, join them against their opposite world.

A sigh escaped her mouth. She had long ago accepted her fate, that she could no longer be within the world of humans, or around the ones she cared about. She didn't want to be a danger to others, but-

"Fuck!" she finally yelled at the top of her lungs. Never had she sworn out loud before, but she was so angry (which was unusual for her because she was so held together, even in tough situations) that she couldn't take it anymore; she had to release the emotions, or do something to completely forget about them, or she thought she might do something she'd regret later.

She thought back to slightly after that encounter. Soon after, she remembered being pulled along by someone (whom she doesn't remember; it could've been Gauche, Kaito, or even Yuma), but being in such a nirvana that she didn't feel herself moving. She could only vaguely recall running straight back to the Different Dimensional Spaceship and getting onboard with everyone else. Time had gone by so fast; before she knew it, they were back at Heartland Tower and she was here, in the library, at one-thirty in the morning. No lights were on, just the moonlight shining in through the windows.

Droite leaned back against the large wooden desk behind her. She was facing the windows, being right behind aforementioned hunk of wood. Gripping the edges of the desk so tightly under her palms, she caused the wood to crack, the dark colored material crunching in her unearthly strength.

'I'm not even human...'

Now that she ran that little piece of info through her mind again, she didn't really care about it. Everything to her was just a haze, her emotions out of control despite her being in a state of numbness. Nothing could be understood anymore; not even those damn feelings of such intensity bonking around her skull made any logical sense.

A soft knock was heard on the door. Droite didn't flinch or jump at all; besides, Barians already knew of who was in their immediate area. It was just a special sense she had had all along.

"Hey, Droite," the male voice called across the room. She tilted her head just a fraction toward her shoulder, looking through her bangs to see the person at the door.

It was Kaito who stood there, looking a little too exhausted for his own good. His wary grey eyes were dull, evidence of a few days without sleep.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, adjusting the violet jacket she had on.

"Gauche wanted to know if you were alright," the blonde said, stepping into the dark room. He reached over a flipped the light switch, but the moment he did Droite used her newfound abilities to shut off the electricity in this specific area.

As the room fell dark again, she grumbled through gritted teeth, "Leave me alone. And tell Gauche that he doesn't need to care about me anymore."

But as she said the first part she could feel her heart throbbing, wanting desperately to absorb an entirely different emotion than any she was feeling.

Kaito raised a brow at the sudden harshness, but it was completely unexpected. He had been there when he had heard of Droite's true nature. He'd refused to believe it at first, trying to reject that the woman he'd known for so long be the enemy. Still very confused, he decided to leave to let her wallow in her own misery.

Before he could step foot out of the room, however, Droite called out to him over her shoulder. "Wait!" she said, turning slightly in his direction.

Kaito rotated back around, looking at her with a questioning look. "Yeah?"

"Kaito... I..." God, she was so confused. This was her decision, wasn't it? Well, she wasn't exactly sure anything of hers was actually real, so should she give this a shot? God! What the hell was wrong with this goddamn universe?!

Kaito was growing more impatient by the minute, glaring at Droite as the woman slowly faced him completely, her face hidden underneath her lavender bangs. He could definitely feel that she was troubled, the wave of extreme hatred flooding the air.

It was then that he realized that the door had shut all on its own.

He noticed that the light from the hallway had been cut off, plunging the entire room in a sheet of near pitch black darkness. Kaito could still Droite, her body framed by the full moon.

"Hurry up and tell me," he said impatiently, trying not to put too much malice into the statement; after all, the woman was still unusually irritated and didn't seem in too good of a condition.

Droite was desperately trying to organize her brain, still trying to decide on whether she wanted to give a specific idea a try of if she should just go insane with her emotions. Both options seemed very tempting, the first one especially, but there was no guarantee Kaito would actually go for the former option.

She was so damn confused! Part of her wanted to have him hold her while she wept and the other wanted to rip every limb from his body. Dammit, she was just so...troubled.

The blonde sighed and turned to leave. "I'm going now, so just come back down when you're feeling okay," he said, opening the door.

"Don't. Leave."

The growl that punctured the air made him completely freeze. Never had he hear that kind of tone from her, that voice that carried nothing but hatred and something so uncanny that he didn't know what it was.

Kaito, shocked completely out of his mind, dropped his hand from the doorknob, blinking. That growl had completely paralyzed him for a few seconds, and now it only made shivers run up his spine. He could only watch as the door slowly swung back closed and locked itself tightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at her from over his shoulder. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself, tears glittering in her hazel eyes as she stared up at the ceiling, the moonlight bouncing off her pale face and making her look more like a ghost.

She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her tears, before asking, "Can you do something for me?"

"Uh, sure," Kaito said, not exactly liking where this was going but decided to comply anyways. Turning around once again to face her, he asked, "What is it?"

"Come here," she said, sounding rather off. He couldn't tell exactly what was wrong with her, which made him slightly curious as to what she was feeling.

Kaito stepped forward slowly and tentatively. There was something extremely wrong with her, and he needed to find out for some unfathomable reason.

As he neared her, Droite knew she had made a mistake; she was extremely uncomfortable around him, her gaze wary as he came behind the desk to stand in front of her. She shuddered as he suddenly closed his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"D-Don't," she choked out, feeling trapped in the embrace. "Just go awa-"

"Shut up," Kaito interrupted, sounding just as uncomfortable as she was. "Just shut the hell up and hug me."

Droite blinked. Why would Kaito hug someone, let alone have someone hug him back? Nothing made any sense anymore. Instead of hugging him, she just remained stiff in his arms, not moving or breathing.

Kaito suddenly let go. He had an angry expression on his face. "God, you're so hard-headed!" he yelled, glaring at her. "You obviously need someone to help you, and I'm only trying to let you know that!"

Something in her snapped. Suddenly she was extremely angry. "That's what you say!" she hissed. "Youre the same way; all you ever do is push others away, yet you tell me to accept help? Why the hell is any of the crap you tell me supposed to help when you just do the same damn thing?"

Kaito was stunned slightly by the outburst, but regained his composure after a second. "You are really something, y'know that? I don't accept the help because I don't deserve it; you, however, deserve it, yet here you are telling me off and not accepting any help, even from me. You're not like that, Droite, you've gotta see that!"

Droite's eyes flashed a deep crimson color, and stayed like that as she spoke. "I don't care about anything anymore, not even you, not Gauche, not anyone or anything! I don't deserve any pity nor help any of you humans offer!"

"Pity? You think I'm giving you pity?" Kaito laughed in a short, sad burst, "I dont have pity for anyone. I'm just lending my opinion to someone who needs it. You've just had your life ripped apart in the span of a few hours. You need the advice right now." now he wasn't yelling, but he was still relatively pissed off at her.

Droite let her eyes fall back to normal. "So? Who cares at all what I do anymore? I'm just trying to keep everyone away from me, especially you."

"Why?" he questioned, genuinely confused.

"Because..." she trailed off, looking away with tears flooding her eyes. Instead of saying anything else, she pushed Kaito up against the desk.

The blonde looked up at Droite, backing up until he felt the rough wooden corner bump the back of his thigh. He was feeling a tiny bit of fear starting to creep up into his heart, but he slammed it down with a mental shove.

"Why does it matter what I feel anymore? Nothing was real; it never ever was," Droite murmured with an extremely solemn and distant look. Loneliness marked her face, making her look even more depressed than can be described.

"You're not okay," Kaito murmured, flicking his gaze from one of her eyes to the other and back. "You're seriously not okay."

Droite leaned over him, making him bend back as she placed a hand on either side of him on the desk. "Can you help me with that?"

Kaito's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Her eyelids lowered to half-mast. "Just help me forget everything. You don't have to feel anything for me; just do it and make me forget."

Kaito was slightly unnerved by her statement. But if it meant keeping everyone in this building sane and okay, he would do it. "Uh, okay... But what do you want me to do?"

Droite didn't answer at first. Instead, she locked her lips with his, her hands slipping under his jacket.

Kaito nearly jumped out of his skin. Here he was, being kissed by someone who was the enemy, and he was going along with it. Yes, he knew some things about sex and relationships, being eighteen and all, but he had never ever done anything like it. He'd never had time to get into a relationship, and never cared to get into one. Gah, what the hell. Might as well. The end of the world was getting extremely close, so why not.

Droite pulled away, keeping her eyes closed. Her body was so warm she felt like a goddamn sun. "Just...do it. No complaining. Do it, please."

Kaito hesitated. "...okay..." he said, not quite understanding what he was about to do, but getting more and more turned on with each small peck he was receiving.

Droite snuck her fingers down to unlatch Kaito's belt, which fell to the floor with a clank. She removed his jacket as well, but had no intentions of getting him fully unclothed; just enough clothing on to keep him covered but not too hot.

She took off her violet jacket and unlatched the black decorative belt around her waist, placing it on the desk beside them. Removing her heels, she gently pushed Kaito away from the desk and took his place, leaning over the desk and placing her hands on its old smooth surface.

Kaito got the message, running his hands hesitantly down Droite's body, brushing her breasts lightly and sliding down her curves to rest on her hips. Her dress was short, hugging her thighs just above her knees and black stockings. This was going to be rather quick; there was no telling who could come knocking on the door, so they had to get done and over with very fast.

"Hurry up," Droite groaned, using one of her hands to hike up the skirt of her dress. Exposing her panties, which were already damp even though she had only a small amount of stimulation, she shuddered as she stared at Kaito over her shoulder, who was gazing at her timidly. He looked unsure, but by the growing tent in his pants told otherwise.

Kaito shook his head, but forced himself to unzip his pants and take his erection from his boxers into his hand. Droite observed him as he stroked himself until he was completely aroused, getting even more turned on by the view.

"Okay," he said, holding her by the hips as he stood behind her, ready to penetrate her. She nodded back at him, her heart racing in anticipation.

Her emotions went rampant as she waited for him to enter, her anger starting to grow. But as soon as she heard a sigh and the slight pressure of him pushing himself against her, her pleasure started to rise and overrun the other feelings she felt.

Pushing her panties aside, he sheathed himself inside her with one strong thrust.

She moaned, arching her back and raising on her toes. God, the feeling of being filled like this was extremely weird, but very pleasureful at the same time. Kaito let out a groan as well, digging his fingers into her hips, and began to move, sliding in and out of her at a steady pace. Everything he was doing was coming out of instinct; mentally, he had no idea what he was doing, but physically his body was moving with the tides of pleasure he felt.

He heard Droite curse softly under her breath and shudder, holding on tightly to the desk. She let out a small moan as he delved slightly deeper, hitting a particularly sensitive spot.

Droite shut her eyes, feeling tears of pleasure starting to slip from her shut eyelids. This new feeling, this ecstasy she felt, was completely overwhelming, but she could still hear the tiny voice in her mind reminding her that she wasn't human, was the enemy instead.

But when Kaito leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk in on either side of her torso, and started thrusting faster, she let herself completely go. Arching her spine, she cried out his name as she felt the tightening warmth in her lower abdomen start to become more intense, telling her that her orgasm was fast approaching.

Kaito was pretty much holding on for dear life at this point; the animal that was inside him had completely taken over, taking the wheel and doing the movements for him. He couldn't deny that he liked it, feeling such pleasure from being inside her like this, but he was scared. Of what he didn't know, but that same fear was creeping up again, this time with huge claws to clutch his heart so he wouldn't smack it away again. All he could do now was immerse himself in this pleasure, the pure ecstasy of having sex, so he wouldn't lose it along with her.

Droite couldn't help but let Kaito's name fall from her lips once more; he was even deeper than before, causing her to moan louder when she did. She heard the desk creak slightly at the force of his thrusts, which were pushing her farther up onto its surface. He was probably going full force now, and upon feeling him twitch slightly inside her, was perilously close to climax.

Kaito moved his hands the grip Droite's breasts as he leaned down, laying almost completely on top of her now and pressing her down against the desk's surface. He pressed his lips against the back of her neck, using his nose to search for her skin to do so. She breathed out raggedly at that, her arms too weak to hold her up anymore as she practically sprawled her upper body on top of the desk.

"Kaito..." she moaned again, arching her neck to bring her head back. God, his name sounded so good coming from her lips, being moaned in completely ecstasy.

Droite started to tense up, about ready to plunge into her orgasm. Kaito was going to go with her, even if he didn't want to. Whether he started it off or she did didn't exactly matter at this point, it was just a race to see who held on the longest.

Suddenly that warm coil in her lower abdomen snapped, wrapping her in intense pleasure as she plunged off into the orgasm. Crying out Kaito's name again, she arched back as far as her spine would allow her, practically plastering her against Kaito.

He then let out a hoarse cry, biting down into the side of her neck as he came. Feeling a slight amount o blood drip onto his tongue, he unclenched his jaws slightly so that he wouldn't tear off any of her skin.

Locked together, they rode out the intense waves of pleasure. Kaito, despite coming last, was the first to come back down from his high, still feeling Droite shudder under him.

She followed him shortly after, feeling his soft lips kissing the bite on the side of her neck. She shivered, keeping her eyes shut as tears continued to stream down her cheeks, either from the orgasm or the sadness she now felt.

Kaito continued to cling to her, not wanting to leave the warmth that was her core. Droite let a ragged sigh, shifting slightly under him. He could tell she wanted to do this again, and so did he, but they both knew that she would be leaving soon to join the Barians, who would take her even if she refused to be with them. It was a tragic fate, really, but no one could change it.

"Kaito...?" she said softly, feeling his grip on her breasts loosen softly. Despite the emotions she felt earlier just barely trickling back to her, she still had half a sane mind left and she was concerned for the blonde who was still currently inside her.

Kaito was confused. Even though he thought he felt nothing more than friendship toward her, his heart ached for her not to go. He wanted to stay here, to be enveloped by her heat, but he knew that would never happen. He withdrew from her body slowly, trying to memorize what she felt like, before falling from her completely. She let out a quiet whine, feeling empty and uncomfortable without him pinning her down to the desktop.

Kaito put himself back into his pants, zipping up quickly and gathering his belt and jacket from the floor. As he put them on, he watched as Droite righted herself and grabbed her belt and jacket from the desk and sliding them on as well. She shakily put her heels back on, wobbling on them at first as she walked around the desk.

"I'm sorry," she said, sitting on the desk's surface.

Giving her a questioning look, he asked, "Why?"

"I took advantage of you," she said, wiping the tear stains from her cheeks. "I shouldn't have forced you to have sex with me; I was wrong to do that."

"No..." he thought for a second. "I enjoyed it; you don't have to apologize."

Droite rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. She looked back over at him, smiling sadly. "Go now," she told him. "Go so I can deal with myself."

Kaito nodded. Numbly he started toward the door, but as he passed Droite she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, slipping her tongue into his mouth to prod against his.

Pulling away after several breathless moments, she pushed him toward the door. Without a word he walked out, shutting the door behind him as he went.

Droite looked down. She could feel a dimensional distortion behind her, could dimly see the light that the portal created.

"Come here, Droite," the figure inside the portal said, holding out his hand. As she turned fully to face the portal, she hopped off the desk with a sad smile and decided to accept her fate.

She gripped his hand and went in with him.

* * *

As Kaito walked down the hall, he heard a whine noise, followed by a swooshing. He knew exactly what it was; a dimensional portal used to carry people from earth to the Barian World.

" Sounds like Droite went already," he murmured softly, stopping and looking back towards the door he came from.

Continuing on with a smirk, he thought dimly to himself, 'She's not going down that easily.'

* * *

PART ONE OF THREE DONE


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Goodbye, Blue Sky

**Character(s): **Pretty much everyone.

**Part in three-shot:** Second chapter

**Rating: **T

**Warning(s): ** Violence, Language, a little AU stuff.

**A/Ns:** Part two in the 'A Beautiful Lie' three-shot. No lemon here, just an extremely odd fight. O_O

* * *

It was nearly two weeks later that everything started to fall apart.

The day had started out normally, with Yuma and co., Gauche, and Kaito all meeting at the completed Heartland Tower. Kaito had been walking through a hall after traveling to the loo when something rather intriguing happened.

An object, seemingly coming out of nowhere, came flying at his head. It banged against his temple with enough force to throw him into the wall, falling to the ground as he flopped against the wall.

"What the hell?" he yelled, rubbing his temple as he stood up. Looking around, Kaito located a necklace on the floor, a small note attached to it.

He picked up the necklace. It was large, the pendant being that of a black butterfly with streamer-type attachments to it that looked to be almost three feet long and were made of cobalt ribbon. The silver chain was thick, too, and covered in glitter of the same color.

"What the..." Kaito continued to look at the necklace, turning over the butterfly to pluck the note from the legs.

It wasn't a regular sticky note, either. It was made of a red paper that felt more like glass. Written on the note was a language he couldn't understand, the weird symbols curling and circling around with neon purple ink.

Kaito decided to hang onto the necklace and the note, although he had no idea what to do with them. For sure he'd show the note to Yuma and Astral, but the pendant he would hide...for now.

He pulled the necklace around his neck, letting the butterfly settle right over his weakening heart. The streamers almost automatically rolled up into tiny little capsules at the bottom of the wings, tucking underneath so they wouldn't get damaged. Zipping up his jacket to conceal it, he went on to show the others the note.

Turned out the note was from the oh-so-wonderful whack job Vector, which Astral translated.

Apparently the psycho-maniac was challenging them to a battle, and if they didn't agree, the city and everyone living in it would be destroyed. Either way, he was coming here with a new recruit and going to destroy as much as he could before they stopped him.

'And one more thing,' the letter read. 'You've got four hours before I trigger the Shiryuki. See you at the docks.'

"What's the Shiryuki?" Yuma asked, looking at his partner with confusion.

Astral sighed. "The Shiryuki is a special weapon made of pure energy to destroy an entire dimension. My world conducted research on the subject, but the Barian World decided to make one, despite the obvious risks and dangers."

Ryouga looked to the blue alien. "What risks and dangers?"

Astral leveled his gaze with the WATER duelist. "If they are not careful, they can end up ripping the entire universe apart."

"How can something that powerful exist?" the boy further inquired. He narrowed his eyes in anger.

"It is created by nearly killing one's entire race off and adding the energy from the mass killing to a single place, therefore rising the being's power and abilities. Usually the process takes several earth centuries, but further researching showed the process to be completed in as little as nineteen earth years."

Kaito snorted slightly. "How can someone build something like that in so little time?"

"If they were serious about it," Gauche finally spoke, "They would do it. It's like the people who destroyed those big skyscrapers in America several centuries ago."

"Considering this is Vector we're talking about," Nasch said, crossing his arms, "He is insane enough to do such a thing..."

"But you were a Barian Lord, right?" Kaito questioned, leaning against the wall. "How'd you not know about what that bastard did?"

"Vector is the king of the Barian World; he can do what he pleases," Nasch said. "As Durbe I did not exactly care nor want to worry about Vector, but now that I do think about it, he was acting rather odd most of the time I noticed him around."

"So he was killing your race the whole time?" Ryouga asked.

The Barian blinked, pushing up the glasses on his nose. "I suppose so. As I have stated, no longer do I want any relation to them again; I believe the Human World has done no such thing to get involved with our war."

"I'm glad you think that way," Kaito said, "But it doesn't mean I trust you."

Nasch nodded. "I respect your opinion."

It was then that a large lighting bolt suddenly burst down from the sky, slipping right past the windows and hitting a nearby building. The building burst into pieces of flaming metal as the sky was filled with ominous red and grey clouds, which swirled around a portal in the sky.

Nasch's eyes widened. "Is he insane?"

Yuma rolled his eyes. "That's a kinda of a stupid question."

Kaito and Ryouga were both staring towards the portal, which had a small platform a swirling red energy carrying figures dressed in robes.

"Damn," the blonde hissed. "They're here."

Ryouga smirked. "Ready to kick some alien ass?"

"Yeah," the older teen replied. "Let's do this."

The group had run outside (minus Cathy, Kotori, Class Rep, Tokonosuke, and Haruto), their ace monsters' cards in their hands and ready to bring to the field just in case.

The energy platform from earlier lowered to the ground, showing Vector, Misael, Alit, Gilag, and an unknown female figure. Vector came forward, smiling like the crazy being he is.

"Well, well, well," he cackled. "I see that you guys have chosen to face me and my comrades off, hmm?"

"You bastard," Yuma muttered angrily. "What do you want with this place?"

"Only to steal Astral and tear this place apart," the psycho Barian said. He was in his full form, as were the others that stood with him.

"And just how to you plan on doing that?" Ryouga questioned.

"Oh, with the help of my deary here," Vector laughed, resting a clawed hand on the female figure's shoulder. She didn't even flinch under his touch. "Go ahead," he said softly to her, his tone lowering to a deadly pitch. "Show them what you can do."

Silently the female Barian stepped off the platform and stood directly in front of the others, completely still. After a moment, she raised both arms, letting he hands hang limply.

"Now!" Vector commanded, and almost perfectly on cue the female figure let out such a high pitch scream that everything in the surrounding area made of glass instantly shattered. Instead of falling to the ground, the glass shards flew around her in a slow-motion tornado, the light hitting each shard making them sparkle.

Slowly, the figure looked up, revealing some of her face as she centered on Yuma. She moved one of her hands to hang in the direction of the boy, and on command a small amount of the glass shot toward him in a cylinder type shape. Before it could hit him, however, Shark Drake flew in and took most of the impact.

Yuma looked over at Ryouga, who held Shark Drake's card in his hand.

"Thanks!" Yuma said, smiling while getting his own ace. Shark nodded.

The figure lowered her hands, not phased by her failed attempt. Vector, however, was laughing.

"Keep on going!" he cackled. The figure nodded.

"Shall I remove my hood?" she asked, not turning at all toward the guy.

"If that makes it easier, sure," Vector answered.

With another nod, the female Barian reached up with a violet-blue hand and tore her cloak off.

Almost everyone gasped.

It was Droite, apparently transformed completely into a Barian. Her skin, once pale, was now violet-blue, black tattoos marking her skin in various places, and even creating odd cross-like markings underneath her now soulless eyes. A black gem went across her chest diagonally, like a belt. She had on a one shoulder shirt type thing made of gold fabric, which was tight and form fitting. A skirt made of pure gold metal hung from her hips, long streamers made of blue silk flowing from the back of it. Large wings, designed to resemble a male Queen Alexandra butterfly, spread from her back, quite large and possibly able to help her fly.

"Droite!" Gauche yelled out, completely forgetting that the female Barian was surrounded by flying glass and running forward.

When he got close of enough, Droite noticed and sent a wave of glass flying forward. Again, Shark Drake zoomed in to protect Gauche, who had fell on his arse in the process.

Kaito summoned out Galaxy-Eyes, sending it out to attack the Barians. Droite countered this by somehow manipulating the glass to form a thick shield, which was impenetrable by Photon Dragon's attack.

Misael jumped in, summoning Tachyon Dragon and making it clash heavily with Photon Dragon. As the two went at it, Kaito took the opportunity to get higher using Orbital to hover a few stories above the ground.

Alit and Gilag summoned their new ace cards and went into battle with Yuma and Ryouga, respectively. Gauche, Rio, Nasch, and Tetsuo all got their aces onto the field and started helping the others battle, all while Vector and Droite continued to watch.

Droite turned toward her master, looking up at him as if waiting for a command. Vector noticed, and with a smirk, he said, "Come here."

She complied, a small amount of the glass shards following her. As she stopped in front of him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly up onto the platform.

"Let's destroy this world!" he said, enthusiastic. Droite allowed herself to be pulled along and up into the air, staying silent.

Rio noticed them leaving. "Hey! They're going somewhere!"

Kaito caught her exclamation. "I'll go after them," he said, starting to fly off, but Misael caught him before he could go anywhere.

"You're not leaving until I kill you," the Barian hissed, kicking the other blonde into a nearby building.

Droite and Vector soared up into the sky, stopping just above Heartland Tower. As they landed on top of the building, Vector pulled out a large Barian insignia and placed it dead center on the roof.

Glowing, the insignia let out a low rumbling sound as white root-type tentacles started to appear from it. Vector smiled devilishly and pulled Droite over, forcing her to stand over the insignia. The tentacles started wrapping around her feet and legs, trapping her to the roof.

"Try to concentrate all your power into those tentacles," he ordered her. Dimly, she nodded, standing completely still as the tentacles climbed up and around her body.

Kaito, slightly injured from his collision with the building, zoomed away from Misael as the Barian hopped a ride on one of his dragons and began chasing him. The two Galaxy-Eyes dragons still fought, banging into buildings around them as they snapped and roared at each other.

The others continued their fights as well, Alit holding Yuma and Gauche at bay while Nasch and the Kamishiro twins went at it with Gilag. The fight against Alit had the Gauche and Yuma and their monsters pinned to either the ground or a building, lighting bolts striking random areas around them. Nasch and the two Kamishiros were barely holding against Gilag, Shark Drake in full contact with the large Barian's monster while the other two had to deal with the small bear-like monsters that came with it. Shark had a minor injury to his shoulder, Rio a bleeding hand, and Nasch a black eye. Yuma and Gauche were moderately alright in injury terms, just minor bumps and scratches.

Kaito watched from above as his comrades desperately fought their battles, noticing that Tetsuo had gone. Maybe the chubby boy had gone inside to tell the others? He wouldn't find out until later.

"Kaito-sama!" Orbital suddenly yelled, catching the teen's attention. Suddenly he swooped upward, narrowly avoiding a laser beam that Misael had shot at him. Their chase had led to them flying higher and higher into the sky, swerving around clouds, lighting, and the occasional spooked bird.

It was then that Kaito noticed the large white tentacles starting to reach higher in to the sky.

"What is that, Orbital?" he asked the robot, who let out a few noises as if calculating something.

"It seems that it's some kind of dimensional distortion," Orbital said. He then let out a squeak. "Droite's in there!"

Kaito froze in midair, staring at the white mess. The tentacles near the thickest part had hardened, making it resemble a tree. A dim light was shining from within all the branches, flashing slowly like a beating heart.

Before he could interrogate the robot further, Misael came flying up and his dragon bit down into Orbital's left wing, tearing the robot off of Kaito's back and sending him plummeting towards the ground.

As Kaito yelled and grabbed feebly at the air, the black butterfly pendant slipped from his jacket, hovering in the air from its chain as he fell. The blue streamers, like the ones on Droite's armor, came out from their protective areas and spread out to full length. The three streamers started glowing and wrapped around Kaito, the bright light coming from them exploding as they did so.

The bright ball of light that held him zig-zagged through the sky, zipping around so fast it was nearly impossible to track. As it reached a high point, settling right beneath the grey clouds, it exploded into a shower of stardust, revealing a glowing figure inside. The light was so bright that it lit the entire city, reaching as far as it could. The figure slowly came into focus, revealing itself to be Kaito, but with some changes: Now he wore a white armor, which covered most of his body, and gold earrings, which were designed like demonic crosses. Black butterfly wings spread from his back, the same ones that the pendant possessed. His eyes glowed, having glowing white pupils and black sclera. Two long violet pieces of silk hung from the back of his head, sending out shards of light from them.

'You now have the power to defeat them,' a voiced whispered in his mind. 'But you can only use it this once and only for a few minutes.'

He nodded dimly. Pulling out the large sword hoisted at his hip, he pointed the glowing edge toward the white mass of tentacles that had now reached the ground and were sucking the life out of the earth.

"Whoa," Yuma and Gauche said, staring up at the newly transformed Kaito. Everyone else had stopped their battles and watched as the blonde zoomed into the swarm of white tentacles.

Kaito swing his blade, sending out a wave of white energy yellow energy that cut several of the hardened tentacles apart. He did it again, feeling his own energy starting to drain rather quickly.

'You only have two minutes to save her,' the voice reminded.

"I know!" Kaito yelled, cutting down more branches and going deeper into the tangle. As he was about to cut another group down, another blade met his own.

Vector smiled, holding a glowing red sword in his hand. He shoved Kaito away and stabbed him hard in the stomach.

Kaito cried out as blood fell from his lips, holding the wound in his side with one hand while the other held his sword. From here he could just barely see Droite, who was completely ensnarled with writhing tentacles.

He remembered the agreement he and Droite had made that one night during the party for the WDC. Despite him not having the same feelings for her as she did for him, he promised that if either one of them got into a life-or-death situation, the other would help to save them if it was the right thing to do.

And, right now, this seemed to be the right thing to do. And if Droite truly was the Shiryuki, then he had no choice but to save her.

"You can't use that power for long, human," Vector cackled. "You'll die if you use too much of it!"

"Move it, Vector!" Kaito yelled, realizing that he had just under a minute to save Droite. He slashed the blade again, a huge light wave whacking Vector away. Using the new advantage, Kaito raced up towards where Droite was cocooned at.

He went as far as he could, reaching some barrier that didn't allow him to go any farther withou getting shocked. He was just barely a meter from her, and he could clearly see that she was wincing in pain as the tentacles attached to her body and slipped under her skin.

With a yell, Kaito desperately jammed his sword into the barrier. It stuck, sending shocks up into the hilt. Kaito groaned and held on as long as he could, wiggling the blade as much as he could before tearing a small hole in the barrier, just large enough for him to slip through.

He went in, getting shocked even harder as he clung to the sides. Droite opened her eyes and looked at him, a glare meeting his gaze.

Kaito felt that his time was almost up, the black butterfly wings he possessed starting to shake and tremble. He reached out toward her, trying to get her to remember who he was.

She glared at him, shocking him as hard as she could. He cried out, but forced himself to leap forward and wrap his arms around her, their bodies meeting full on.

Droite gasped, her eyes widening. "Let...let go!" she said. "You mustn't get in the way of my master's mission!"

"I don't care!" Kaito yelled, barely hanging on to consciousness. "You've got to remember why I'm doing this for you, Droite! Don't forget why you fought for me all those months ago!"

She shuddered, something starting to creep around her mind. Shaking her head, she groaned out, "I don't... Who are you...?"

"Droite!" he yelled, the black butterfly wings started to fade into stardust. "Remember who you are!"

Again, she shook, shocking him again as she tried to figure out why her brain was starting to flood with memories she couldn't decipher.

Kaito could no longer hang on, falling backwards as his eyes flew shut. He was so numb, feeling the electricity shocking his body as if through a tunnel. He let himself go, falling deep into unconsciousness.

Droite locked her eyes on Kaito as he suddenly let go and started falling backwards. Everything then came into sharp focus, and her once soulless eyes suddenly filled with life.

She tore her arms from the tentacles and reached for Kaito, gripping his arms and pulling him up. She shook him back and forth, trying to wake him up, when the pendant she wore (a bright green gem shaped into a leaf) filled the area in blinding white light.

Outside, Vector watched as the tentacles were disintegrated from the inside out. He glared at it, knowing that he had, again, failed. Not only that, but he'd also lost the Shiryuki. He had no other choice but to fall back.

"Alit, Gilag, Misael!" he called. "We're not staying!"

The Barians looked back toward Vector, then retreated. As the tentacles around Heartland Tower started to tear from the light inside, they left through the portal in the sky.

Yuma and Astral looked up at the Tower, seeing that the the light was starting to tear the tentacles apart. "What is that?" Yuma asked.

"That is what the Shiryuki uses as a cannon, so to speak," Astral explained. "The light that is coming from within means that the Shiryuki, or Droite in this case, has lost connection with her power and can no longer be a threat to the surrounding area."

Yuma dodged a falling tentacle. "Cause no threat to the surrounding area? Yeah, right!"

"That is not what I meant, Yuma. It means that she can no longer destroy your dimension. That does not mean that the cannon can no longer pose a threat."

"Well, thanks for the warning!" Yuma helped Gauche off the ground. After putting Kibou Ou Hope back into his extra deck and Gauche put Excalibur away, they ran to find some shelter. The others did the same thing and split off in random directions to hide from falling debris and tentacles.

It was several minutes before the light exploded and tore the top of the tower off along with the rest of the Shiryuki Cannon. It was unclear if Kaito and Droite made it out in time, because the explosion of light was just too bright to tell.

Everything went quiet after a good ten minutes of hearing the dull thuds of the cannon hit the ground. Yuma and Gauche came out from underneath an awning, looking around warily as if expecting for something else to come crashing down. When it was clear that nothing else was going to try and kill them, they looked around.

Gauche was the first one to spot the bloodied mess that lay a few hundred meters away. Pulling Yuma with him, he ran over to the lump that was Kaito and Droite.

Droite lay on her side, her wings folded protectively around Kaito. Both were knocked out, but Droite had taken most of the impact of the fall, her left wing torn and several bleeding gashes on her arms and legs. She was in human form, but still had her wings out.

Kaito was in a better condition than she was, but still had some bad injuries as well. A bleeding cut above his eye oozed pus, a stab wound in his stomach, and his legs badly scratched up.

All in all, it was going to be a little while before either of them was healthy again.

Gauche knelt down and gently pushed Droite's wings out of their position, dragging Kaito out onto the ground next to them. Kaito was still breathing, albeit very slowly.

"Yuma, go see if someone can come out here and help us," Gauche told the boy, who nodded and began walking away. The muscular man went back to look for any more wounds his fallen comrades had.

As he looked over Droite, she began coughing weakly, blood slipping from the corner of her mouth. She looked around frantically, trying to locate something.

"Where...?" she sputtered out, scanning the area. Her gaze locked on Gauche for a moment.

"Calm down, calm down..." the man said, rubbing the woman's shoulders. Droite winced, shoving his hands away.

Attempting to sit up, she groaned out at a certain point and coughed again, sinking back to the ground. "Where is...he...?" she hissed out, gritting her teeth.

Gauche sighed in defeat. Droite was looking for Kaito, eh? "He's right next to you," he said with a frown. "He is okay, despite the wounds he's got."

"Thank god..." Droite coughed and sank back down to unconsciousness, shutting her eyes in exhaustion.

Yuma came back with a few medics in tow. The medics rushed to Kaito's and Droite's sides, not caring that the latter had wings. Gauche was roughly pushed aside as the medics worked.

At least those two were okay.

* * *

**PART TWO OF THREE DONE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Help Me Find the Right Way Out

**Character(s):** Kaito and Droite

**Part in three-shot:** Third chapter

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s):** Lemon, language, a little description on the injuries suffered

**A/Ns:** The last chapter of my plotbunny-inspired lemon three-shot. :D This chapter really fits "The High Road" by Three Days Grace.

* * *

It took nearly a month for the both of them to recover from their injuries. Despite being a Barian, Droite had serious internal bleeding that set back her recovery. Kaito just had some relatively bad scrapes and gashes, nothing as serious as Droite. Either way, the recovery was surprisingly fast for the both of them.

The only unfortunate thing, however, was that Droite had to get both of her wings amputated. She could no longer use them properly, and even though she lost all of her abilities and therefore couldn't become a Barian again, she still had them. They were pretty much useless, and with them so badly ripped and broken there was really no other option but to get rid of them. The surgery had left scars on her back, but she didn't seem to care.

With the emotional state that she was in, the doctors decided to keep her close, so they had her be moved into Heartland Tower to live there for a few months. Gauche, of course, was pissed at thinking that Droite had to be exposed to that environment again, but it was for her own good.

Plus, she would only ever talk to Kaito, and even if she did, it wasn't much. Nobody could figure out why she was acting the way she was, always frustrated and never speaking. Something was definitely up, and everyone wanted to know why.

It was almost midnight now. Kaito got up to get something to drink... and he couldn't sleep. There were nights that he'd be awakened by some weird nightmare from his past, and this was one of them. He figured that due to the events that had taken place a month ago, his memories had been brought back to him. He didn't exactly care much; he seriously didn't need the reminder of what he had done months ago.

As he went to the kitchen, he saw Droite sleeping on the couch. He commonly saw her now that she practically lived here, so he wasn't surprised that she was out here. She didn't use her own bedroom much, always sleeping on the couch and only using her room to change or something of that sort.

What got him, though, was that she had tear tracks down the side of her face, and she was gripping the blanket draped over her very tightly in her hands. Despite those, though, she looked relatively calm.

Kaito continued on to get a Sprite, searching the large fridge and pulling one of the sodas out. He looked for a straw in one of the cabinets, and found a pink one hidden in one of the other cups he had. Rolling his eyes, he opened the Sprite and put the straw into it, drinking it slowly as he thought while staring at Droite.

Damn, did she have such a hard time trying to adjust back to human life. She hardly ever said anything, hardly did anything except stare out of windows, hardly went out. He silently wondered if she truly was alright, because when they had sex together he could tell that everything she felt was real, and that she was having an extremely difficult time trying to accept herself.

Before he knew it, he'd finished the soda and was now chewing on the straw. He continued to gaze at Droite, who had shifted a little in her sleep. Yeah, he'd noticed her deteriorating mental state, and yeah, he was concerned. If she continued to be such a brick then she would fall into the same pattern of when she was still working under Mr. Heartland.

As Kaito was about to go and throw the soda can into the recycle, Droite suddenly let out a choked cry and fell off the couch, the blanket landing on top of her and covering her completely.

He jumped, dropping the can and spinning around. As he continued to stare at her, she let a hoarse moan escape her and she weakly grabbed the leg of the couch, clinging on as hard as she could. She was in the clutches of some horrific nightmare, which brought out the hidden emotions she hid.

Kaito, deciding to wake her, went over and shook Droite by her shoulder. She cried out softly, flipping her eyelids open, and shied away from his touch.

Staring at him from under the blanket, her hazel eyes were still filled with vague fear and sadness. Then she seemed to recognize him, blinking a few times in order to clear here vision.

"...Kaito…?" she asked, confusion marking her face.

"Hey, you okay?" he questioned. "You were flipping out just a minute ago."

"Uh, yeah... I'm fine..." Droite shivered, pulling the blanket closer to her body. Kaito helped her off the floor and let her sit on the sofa.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?" Kaito asked after a few minutes.

Droite stared at him for a moment. "It's nothing, really..." she said, rubbing her arms. He knew she was lying, the way she was keeping her eyes away from his own and the way she shivered. "I just need to be alone for a little bit..."

"That's what you always say," he said on a growl, angry that she was rejecting practically any help she was receiving. "Wake up and smell the goddamn flowers, Droite. You're not okay at all. You've hardly eaten, hardly pay attention to anything anymore." God, he was on a roll. "You need to drop all your baggage and let go of the past."

She glared at him. "And you can't?" she questioned. "You still hang on to your past. And yet you tell me to drop mine."

He rolled his eyes. "It's the only thing that keeps me sane. I find it comforting."

Droite's tone dropped dangerously low. "You find that killing people is comforting? Heh, you're just as fucked up as Vector was." She was grinning now, her brow furrowed and eyes glittering as she did so.

Kaito frowned. "That's not what I meant at all."

She leaned forward, pinning him down to the couch. Her smile was wider, her teeth gleaming in the light from the kitchen. "Yes, you did. You enjoyed hunting Numbers, didn't you?" She lowered her head down, eyes still holding that insane look. "And you know what? I was the same way. I was the same as a Barian. You have no idea how much I _loved_ sucking the energy from those other Barians!"

Kaito knew he was in a bad position here, but he pushed on anyway. "And? So what? I liked what I did, but now I feel guilt for it! Now I regret stealing those souls and leaving those people's futures torn to pieces.

"Really?" Droite tilted her head. "I didn't see that in you over the years I've known you."

"Yeah." He shifted under her, accidently bumping his hips against hers.

She shuddered, moving away from the touch. Confusion marked her face. "If you feel that guilt... then why don't I?"

His eyes widened. She didn't understand what she was feeling, did she? God, what the hell did Vector do to her? "Are you completely sure you're fine?" he asked her, sitting up on his elbows as she righted herself on his legs.

She rubbed her face. "Yeah, I think so..." With a sigh, she clambered off of him, standing shakily. "I just need a shower."

"At midnight? Are you kidding me?" Kaito said in exasperation. Regardless, he sighed. "Fine. Go lick your wounds, why don't you."

"I don't need any of your pity," she gritted out, walking out of the living room. Kaito rolled his eyes again; why did she think he was giving her pity?

He heard the shower turn on, so he turned the TV on and watched some late night infomercials. 'Hmm, some of this stuff, despite being rather ridiculous and stupid, can be pretty good for something...' Kaito thought dimly, chewing on the top of the controller as he watched the information on how to buy a PillowPet rolled through.

When the shower shut off after maybe half an hour, Kaito let out a yawn and shut the TV off, tired of hearing about a steam mop and how awesome it was. He stood and folded the blanket beside him into a nice square before stretching.

As he turned around, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Droite was standing in the hallway, shadowed in the darkness but only wearing the short towel she had managed to dig up from the cabinet.

"Gah!" Kaito yelled. "What the-"

Droite was shaking badly, her expression looking torn and horribly troubled. She stepped toward Kaito, on the edge of tears. "Kaito... please..." She practically threw herself forward, barreling into him and sending them both into the couch.

The blonde held her by her arms, trying to calm her down. Here he was, underneath a naked woman only covered by a towel, who was sobbing into his shoulder. He hoped like hell she couldn't feel his arousal pressing into her stomach; she didn't need the emotional overload of sex right now.

"Uh..." Kaito awkwardly held her, her soft skin slick from the water. "A-Are you okay?"

She didn't say anything, just clung to him as if he were her last lifeline. He could feel her trembling badly when they were this close, her body practically pressing into his as if she wanted to crawl inside of him and hide there, hide from her life and all her memories of the past couple of months.

They continued to lay there for a little while, Droite breathing against Kaito's neck as she tried to calm her intense emotions, and the blonde holding onto her as he tried to calm his hormones. Droite slowly sat up after a moment, holding her towel against her chest. It was after a moment that Kaito realized that the towel was only covering the front half of her body, which caused him to mentally flip out.

She was pretty much straddling him at this point, her bare thighs still damp from her shower. He stared up at her, blushing like a flipping tomato and a tent in his pants. The violet-haired woman knew what they both wanted, but she was still so unsure about everything that it probably wasn't a good idea to give having sex a shot.

"Kaito..." she murmured, her brain going, 'Gah. What the hell.' "Do you want to...?"

Hearing her voice like that made him shiver, his skin heating up. He sat up, his hands resting on her bare back. "If you need it, then yeah."

Droite didn't waste any time. She kissed him hard, snaking her tongue into his mouth with a moan. If they were to continue this, they would need some privacy, Kaito thought as he held her close.

Breaking apart, he gripped her thighs and lifted her off the couch, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her arms locked around his neck, he carried her to his room. Shutting the door was relatively difficult, so she helped him push the door shut and locked it before he laid her down in the sheets of his futon.

Kaito pulled Droite's towel down until it only covered the front of her hips. He wasn't about to gawk at her chest, because the tension and heat he felt in his pants was starting to bother him. Biting into the side of her neck lightly, he pulled his pants off, leaving him is his boxers (since he was already shirtless to begin with). She arched up, pressing her breasts into his chest.

"Mmm, Kaito," she groaned, her legs wrapping tighter around his hips. He smirked into her neck' despite her being as confused as she was, she was right in this moment, dropping all of her problems and focusing on only getting pleasure.

She wasn't alone.

He ran his hands to her chest, gently massaging her breasts. She hissed softly, all of her nerves overflowing with pleasure. His hands felt so good, even though they were calloused and rough. She absolutely didn't care at this point.

Kaito got a devilish idea. Smiling, he tore the towel off of Droite's body completely, letting it fall to the carpeted ground. He kissed her lips one more time before pressing his own against her bare tummy, making her shiver.

She knew exactly where this was going, and, truth be told, she was achingly ready for him to do it. She was pleasantly surprised that he knew what he was about to do, considering that he'd never dated before, but-

The moment Kaito pressed his closed mouth against her core, all train of thought left her. She arched up off the bed, feeling him sneaking his tongue into her sodden folds. Her hands clutched the sheets as he slid his tongue around, tasting her and exploring her.

"Kaito!" she called out, trying to keep her voice down as well. She knew Haruto and Faker were sleeping close by, but it just felt so damn good.

The blonde smiled. He didn't particularly like the taste much, the taste of her juices flowing into his mouth, but seeing her like this was just so damn arousing. He was already close to his climax already, and he hadn't even entered her yet. He slid his tongue around some more, zigzagging around her core, teasing her by not using his tongue to penetrate her.

Frustration starting building in her. He was being a brat, wasn't he. Well then, she was going to teach him something. Reaching down, she gripped his hair in both of her hands and moved his face closer, desperately trying to send the message. Spreading her legs and rocking her hips, she moaned.

Kaito smiled against Droite's hot and wet core. He'd reduced her to a begging mess. Since she was being rather impatient, and a little rough with her fingers clinging to his hair, he thrust his tongue into her, as far as he could go.

Instantly she curved her spine off the mattress, the tips of her breasts rising too. He wiggled his tongue from side to side, causing her to cry out. She was panting, her chest heaving as he continued to feast on her, so to speak.

"Nnngh." Talking was virtually impossible for her now, not with this pleasure she was riding. If he didn't stop soon -not like she wanted him to- she was going to climax. He probably knew that, and if he didn't, then thank god for that. Either way, she was going to go into the bliss of orgasm at some point, so she really didn't care what he did at the moment.

Just when she was teetering on the edge, he pulled his tongue out, a trail of saliva and her juices sticking to his lower lip. He trailed the tip of his tongue across his lips while locking eyes with hers, moaning and shutting his eyes as he swallowed.

God. That right there nearly made her come.

Kaito didn't waste any time. He got out of his boxers and pressed his hard erection against her stomach, rubbing his head against her. Droite couldn't stand this teasing any longer; if he went on, she was going to pin him down and fuck him as hard as she could.

Seeing the evil and frustrated glint in her eyes, he smiled and spread her legs as far as she could have them and roughly entered her, not giving any warning before filling her to the brim.

She let out a hoarse moan, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he settled on top of her. He started moving, driving himself as deep as he could. She felt amazing, just like when he took her from behind in the library two months ago, but this felt better. Despite not being as tight as before, with her this close to orgasm she felt slicker than before, so smooth and warm. God, he couldn't describe it; all he could configure in his mind was that it was fucking amazing.

He started going faster, making the futon groan in aggravation. Droite was barely clinging on, her climax so close that she could feel it on the tips of her fingers and toes, tingling inside the coil deep with her pelvis. Kaito was close too, by the way he was twitching inside of her. His hair, which was now out of the strawberry shape he kept it and falling around her, tickled her cheek as it made contact with her skin. Sweat beaded from her forehead, trickling down her face and onto the already damp sheets.

It was so sudden that Droite didn't exactly know what happened; she seized up, crying out Kaito's name at the top of her lungs and no longer caring if she woke up the others, as her orgasm crashed into her. She held Kaito tightly as he went along with her, filling her up as much as she could hold.

"Dear god," Kaito groaned, biting down on his lip to keep from crying out in complete ecstasy. The combination of their climaxes had left him shuddering, desperately trying to hang on to sanity as his vision went completely white for a few seconds. He felt Droite cling to him, felt her inner walls locking onto him.

It was a good minute or two before they came back down from their high, completely spent and exhausted. He pulled out of her and plopped down beside her, face-down and panting. She remained spread out, her legs going limp and her arms all over. To say the least, it was amazing. Purely amazing. The last time they had sex was good, but it couldn't compare to this.

"Thank you, Kaito..." she murmured softly, finally gathering up enough energy to roll onto her side. He looked over at her as she ran her fingers through his damp hair.

"...Damn..." was all he could say. Droite smiled at him, her eyes softening.

"I love you."

Kaito's breath caught. What...What did she just say? "Huh?"

"I love you." She repeated.

Blinking extremely rapidly, he lifted his head with wide eyes. "You...?"

"Yes, I do." Droite wasn't surprised by his shock. After all, he'd never had someone show this kind of love to him before.

"I... I don't know..." Kaito was left speechless. She _loved _him? Even if he was a monster bound to go to hell?

"Don't worry; it's fine if you don't have the same feelings," she said, shutting her eyes on a sigh. She was surprised to feel him kiss her lips lightly, just a simple peck.

"I'm not sure if I love you, but I'll happily be with you," he said softly after disconnecting their lips. She just stared at him. Kissing her shoulder, he spoke again, "And I wouldn't mind doing that again."

She laughed sexily. "This time, I'm going to loop my tongue around you," she whispered, curling her tongue around his earlobe. He shivered, smiling with a hint of mischief.

"Just give me a few minutes to get my strength back," he said with a smirk that said plainly, 'I want you so damn badly.' "And I'll gladly let you do that."

"Mmm, I can just imagine," she said, licking her lips.

And here they went again, losing themselves in an endless loop of pleasure.

They truly needed each other, because they were both broken souls that needed to be loved.

* * *

_Will you help find the right way up?_

_Or let me take the wrong way down?_

_Will you straighten me out?_

_Or make me take the long way around?_

_I took the low road in._

_I'll take the high road out._

_I'll do whatever it takes to be the mistake you can`t live without!  
_

* * *

**And here's my little plotbunny that is dedicated to my good friend Chaos. This little random three-shot had gotta be the first multi-chap story I've finished, so go me! :D**_  
_

**I hope I didn't get you guys to ruffled up with the oral sex in this chapter. I just had to change it up, so there you go. LEMONY GOODNESS, OMG.**

**Anyway, good-bye for now, and I'll see you guys in Barian Storm. Ja ne, peeps! :D**


End file.
